El día en que te conocí
by Exodus-Girl
Summary: —Yo te quiero más— respondí y lo besé de nuevo, rápidamente —me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo.—Lo siento señorita— dijo con un leve acento que no logré identificar. Entonces, todo fue caos, una luz cegadora inundó el vagón junto con un fuerte ruido y todo se volvió negro./ Songfic LODVG


**Summary:** —Yo te quiero más— respondí y lo besé de nuevo, rápidamente —me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo.—Lo siento señorita— dijo con un leve acento que no logré identificar. Entonces, todo fue caos, una luz cegadora inundó el vagón junto con un fuerte ruido y todo se volvió negro./ Songfic

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**El día en que te conocí.**

_Suspiré al sentir el rayo de sol golpeando mi rostro, di vuelta y abrí mis ojos un momento, miré el reloj y me envaré rápidamente. Era Tarde. Me puse de pie y prácticamente corrí al baño mientras me quitaba el pijama y lo lanzaba a algún lugar de la habitación, entré a la duche y maldije al sentir el agua fría impactarse sobre mi piel, debo pagar la factura del departamento pronto, me recordé e hice tiempo record en ducharme, salí solo con una toalla rodeando mi pequeño cuerpo, entré a mi guarda ropas y elegí mi atuendo cuidadosamente, sentía que ese día iba a ser especial, sin embargo, no sabía que pasaría, mi vestuario consistía en una de mis faldas favoritas a cuadros blanco con negro, una blusa de manga corta blanca con estampado y unas ballerinas negras, me miré al espejo y me maquillé rápidamente, solo delineador negro y mascara de pestañas, bebí rápidamente una taza de café y comí un bagel, me lavé los dientes y pinté mis labios de rojo, antes de salir tomé un cubre todo color negro y un sombrero, dejando mi cabello suelto. _

_Caminé a pasos grandes por la acera, hacía frío e iba tarde, si no me apuraba, perdería el tren que me acercaría al instituto, corrí y logré alcanzar el vagón, suspiré sonoramente, causando que muchas personas me miraran, lo vi a él mirándome, me sonrojé y tomé asiento en el lugar de siempre, acomodando un poco mi ropa y mi cabello, dejé mi bolso a un lado, observé por el rabillo del ojo a aquel chico, él me miraba, sus azules ojos me miraban divertidos, me sonrojé aún más y aparté la vista._

_Desde hacía algún tiempo aquel chico tomaba asiento frente a mí, siempre vestido con jeans oscuros y camisa, llevaba una mochila al hombro y un vaso térmico, probablemente con alguna bebida caliente. Él era un chico atractivo, sus rizos rubios caían sobre su rostro cubriendo ligeramente sus ojos azules y hermosos, su piel era pálida, lucía suave y sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas, sus labios carnosos y rojos que invitaban a besarlos; labios que se curvaron en una sonrisa al darse cuenta que le observaba, me sonrojé y sonreí tímidamente, bajé la mirada y alisé las inexistentes arrugas de mi falda._

_Muchos días pasaba lo mismo, nos mirábamos, compartíamos sonrisas y asentimientos de cabeza, pero ninguna palabra salía por nuestros labios, sin embargo, me enteré de que su nombre era Jasper al escucharle contestar el celular un par de veces._

_Tal vez si fuese más bonita me atrevería a acercarme a él, pero yo no era una chica de revista, yo era una chica demasiado sencilla; mi cabello era negro y lacio, lo llevaba corto, cosa que hacía que cada punta fuese a un lugar diferente, mi piel era pálida, quizás demasiado pálida para ser normal, era delgada y no pasaba más del metro cincuenta y cinco de estatura, mis ojos eran lo único que me gustaba de mí físico, eran verdes, como "dos esmeraldas brillantes" elogiaban mis padres._

_Alcé mi mirada, ese día había sentido que iba a ser especial, por ello había elegido una de mis faldas favoritas, le miré, sonriendo ligeramente y me percaté de que lucía cansado, me miró bostezó y desvió la mirada, bajé mi cabeza, sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, me sentí tonta por querer llorar, ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con él, pero me dolió su forma de ignorarme, suspiré ligeramente, le escuché carraspear, limpié la comisura de mis ojos disimuladamente y alcé mi mirada de nuevo, él me miraba fijamente, suspiré, cerré mis ojos y bajé mi cabeza, estuve un momento así, dejando mi mente vagar un momento, entonces en un acto de valentía, levanté mi mirada y clavé mis ojos en los suyos._

—_Jas… Jasper— tartamudeé y me reprendí mentalmente, segura que él pensaba que era una chica tonta, cerré mis ojos, deseando que me tragara la tierra, pero escuché sus pasos acercándose, abrí mis ojos._

—_Aún no te conozco, pero esperaba con ansias el día en que habláramos. Cada mañana elijo este tren solo para poder escuchar tus risas, tu voz cuando hablas por teléfono o simplemente observarte leer. — dijo posando una de sus manos en mi mejilla, me puse de pie, percatándome que fácilmente era treinta centímetros más alto que yo._

_Estábamos por llegar a mi estación pero no me importó, me perdí en sus ojos azules, intentando convencerme de que esto no era otro de mis sueños, de que todo fuese real._

_Entramos a un túnel, saliendo de él tendría que elegir entre quedarme con él o ir al instituto, la primera opción me seducía más que la segunda, nos sonreímos mientras él acariciaba mi mejilla lentamente, pero los dos nos tensamos cuando el vagón del tren se mecía fuertemente, algunas personas que iban paradas cayeron, pero yo me sostuve de Jasper, el cual se tomó de uno de los tubos para no caer, se escuchó un fuerte ruido y yo me abracé a Jasper con miedo, gritos y sollozos se escucharon lejanamente, Jasper comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, pero su agarre nunca dejó de ser firme._

—_Jazz— musité y mi voz fue temblorosa, él me miró y sonrió intentando tranquilizarme, pero fue miedo lo que leí en sus ojos._

—_Tranquila linda— dijo pero su voz se quebró al final, carraspeó —pronto nos sacarán de aquí, seguro se ha averiado algo…— me acarició la mejilla con una de sus manos, después me estrechó entre sus brazos. —tranquila Alice… — guardó silencio cuando las luces se apagaron y se escuchó otro estruendo, esta vez se escuchó más cerca, temblé de miedo, aquello no era normal, Jasper afianzó su agarre, alcancé su rostro con mis manos, acaricié sus suaves mejillas un momento y después un sollozo escapó de mis labios. —Alice, Alice— susurró Jasper y acarició mi cabello._

—_Tengo miedo— musité— y sentí lágrimas correr por mi rostro._

—_Yo también— susurró por lo bajo y sollocé de nuevo, él se limitó a acariciar mi cabello. En un intento por distraerme de lo que pasaba alrededor, me puse de puntitas y junté nuestros labios, en un principio él se sorprendió, pero pronto me correspondió, me rodeó con sus brazos mientras que yo pasé los míos por su cuello, sus labios se movían suaves y firmes sobre los míos, fue un beso casto y sencillo, cuando nos separamos juntó su frente con la mía y rió quedamente. —te quiero— susurró y sentí mi corazón brincar._

—_Yo te quiero más— respondí y lo besé de nuevo, rápidamente —me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo._

—_Lo siento señorita— dijo con un leve acento que no logré identificar._

_Poco después comenzaron a escucharse gritos desgarradores, Jasper me cubrió los oídos con sus manos, amortiguando un poco el sonido, me pegué a su cuerpo, asustada, aterrada por lo que fuese a suceder._

_Entonces, todo fue caos, una luz cegadora inundó el vagón junto con un fuerte ruido y todo se volvió negro._

.

.

.

— ¿Qué pasó después mamá?— aquella linda voz de soprano me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucedió después?— repetí y sonreí ligeramente —papá puede explicar mejor eso, ya que yo estuve algo… ida en ese momento— reí ligeramente y miré a mi rubio esposo, él me devolvió la sonrisa, moví mi silla de ruedas hasta quedar a su lado, tomó mi mano y subió a Layna a su regazo, nuestra hija de rubio y liso cabello, Caleb se sentó en mis piernas, yo acaricié sus negros risos con una mano.

—Mamá quedó inconsciente debido a que cayó y golpeó su cabeza, el golpe en su cabeza causó que mamá no pueda caminar ahora. — dijo y bajó su cabeza, sus manos se convirtieron en puño y yo suspiré ligeramente, sabía que él se sentía culpable por mi discapacidad, pero gracias a él yo estaba viva en ese momento, mi discapacidad no me importaba. Tomé su mano entre las mías y la atraje a mis labios, él no alzó su mirada y nuestros hijos nos miraban atentos.

—Papá salvó a mamá en ese momento— dije y aquellos azules ojos de los que me había enamorado se clavaron en mi rostro —él me salvó de que me sucediera algo malo— musité y él articuló un "te amo" con los labios, sonreí.

—Una hora después los doctores llegaron con nosotros y llevaron a mamá al hospital— masculló el amor de mi vida y besó mis labios.

— ¿Qué pasó después papá? — preguntó Caleb.

—Resultó que yo solo tenía una muñeca rota y muchos golpes, es decir, nada. — le miré mal y él en un gesto muy maduro de su parte, me sacó la lengua —sin embargo, mamá no despertó hasta dos días después y cuando lo hizo… ella no podía caminar de nuevo.

—Papá me compró mi primera silla de ruedas— dije sonriendo ligeramente —era morada…

—Tu odias el morado, mamá.

—Exacto Caleb, lo odio el morado— reí un poco y mi esposo pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

—Yo no sabía eso en ese momento y… así que tuve que pintarla…

—Por testarudo, yo te dije que no importaba.

—Hacías una mueca cada vez que la mirabas— musitó mirándome acusatoriamente y yo solté una risita, arrugué la nariz.

—Es que, _odio _el morado.

—Ahora lo sé. — rió, entonces Caleb y Layna se pusieron de pie al escuchar la bocina de un auto, salieron corriendo al encuentro de Emmett y Rosalie, mi hermano y la hermana de mi esposo.

Sus manos tomaron las mías y me miró a los ojos.

—Ese día, fue el mejor día de mi vida.

—Pero…

—Ese día te conocí— le corté, él suspiró ligeramente y sonrió.

—Acababa de conocerte… y pensé que te perdería Alice— musitó y yo le sonreí.

—Pero volví para estar contigo— dije y él sonrió.

—Te amo, Alice.

—Yo te amo más Jazz…

—Eso lo veremos— masculló, solté una risita y juntamos nuestros labios en un suave beso, demostrándonos todo el amor que nos teníamos.

**Pronto final de NE**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
